leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Taliyah/History
Patch History ** Her position upon entering or leaving Worked Ground is now updated instantly instead of after seconds. No longer causes the mana refund to trigger when launching 5 stone shards, or not cause it to trigger when launching one. ;V9.15 * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. ;V9.13 * General ** Ability VO lines will play less frequently. ;V9.9 * ** Toggle animation no longer permanently stays on the ability icon. ;V9.7 * ** Fixed a bug where it was scaling incorrectly. ;V8.23 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Subsequent hit on the same target damage reduction now applies to all enemies, instead of just enemy champions. ** Worked Ground duration reduced to 45 seconds from 120. ** Worked Ground duration no longer scales with cooldown reduction. ;V8.20 * ** Jumping out of belly directly into Weaver's Wall no longer causes you to lose control of your champ for an extended amount of time. ;V8.16 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** The wall no longer grants vision. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.13 - July 3rd Hotfix * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.12 * ** Champion damage from subsequent shards reduced to 50% from 60%. ;V8.11 - June 1st Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from 56. * ** Champion damage from subsequent shards increased to 60% from 40%. * ** Trigger base damage increased to from . ** Trigger AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 325. ** Base health increased to 532 from 502. * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from . ** Combat lockout duration reduced to 2 seconds from 5. * ** Threaded Volley no longer deals area of effect damage. ** Subsequent hit on the same target damage reduction now only applies to champions, instead of all types of unit. ** bonus movement speed while on Worked Ground. ** Worked Ground cast refunding 50% of mana cost. ** Worked Ground cast now reduces the mana cost to 1. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Initial and explosion base damage reduced to from . * ** Wall duration reduced to 5 seconds at all ranks from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 425 from 340. ** Mana growth reduced to 30 from 60. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 7. ;V8.8 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 502 from 532. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Once again has basic attack on-hit VFX when hitting structures and jungle monsters. ;V7.23 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 87. ** Armor growth increased to from 3. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 532 from 520. ** Health growth increased to 87 from 75. ;V7.20 * ** Cast indicator adjusted to show the shove's area of effect rather than only the direction of the shove. ;V7.16 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V7.14 * ** *** Re-added voiceover. ;V7.13 * ** No longer has missing VO lines. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug causing Worked Ground visual indicator to last past the duration of the effect for enemies. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Subsequent hits on same unit deal 60% reduced damage from 50%. ;V6.20 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from 6. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Worked Ground duration reduced to 120 seconds from 140. ;V6.18 * ** 50% bonus damage to minions. * ** Trigger damage reduced to from . ;V6.15 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.14 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cast paradigm changed to vector casting (such as ) from cast to place and recast to direct. * ** Each mine deals 15% less damage than the last when detonating on the same target, down to a minimum of 55% damage. ;V6.13 * Howling Abyss only: ** *** Worked ground duration reduced to 100 seconds from 140 seconds. ;V6.11 * General ** Base health increased to 520 from 500. * ** Now deals 50% bonus damage to minions. ;V6.10 Hotfix * ** Worked ground duration reduced to 140 seconds from 180 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V6.10 * Added }} Category:Taliyah Category:Champion history